


Metamorphosis

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [24]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0
Genre: (not weird tho???? h please don't think that), Fluff, Gen, Positive Body Image uhhhm, UHHhhhmmm, Weight Gain, this is very uhh personal i think, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: She isn’t sure what it is about her that wakes up Different today.
Relationships: Jethro "Jet" Bradley & Mercury (Tron)
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jetbradley for originally listening to this hc and uhmmm yeah. and all other friends i guess. uhm.

She isn’t sure what it is about her that wakes up Different today. At first, she assumed that it was yet another effect of Users' version of sleep. It was different than programs'- with much more vivid dreams and oftentimes a more lengthy waking up sequence than she was used to. (Still, sleeping was one of her favorite parts of this world.) 

It’s hard to tell what’s Different considering that for the most part she still very much felt the Same. It’s odd.

She heads downstairs that morning after a quick morning routine throwing her pajamas back on rather than putting on something new. Jet sits at the table when she gets to the kitchen and she blinks in surprise. He was usually a late riser. 

“G’morn’ng Mer’ury.” 

She raises her eyebrows. He’d risen early, yes. But he certainly wasn’t awake. She then goes and prepares her breakfast- rice krispies and barely toasted toast with honey- and manages to salvage Jet’s tired attempt at coffee with plenty of creamer and sugar. 

Mercury sits across from him- by now he’s managed to look more awake but his glasses are still slipping to the end of his nose and the fact his hair is ungelled isn’t helping his image. 

“Good Morning, Jet.” He smiled in response before his eyes landed on her bowl.

“Please tell me you’re not going to let them get so soggy _again._ ” 

“I don’t let them get that bad, Jet, honestly.” Eating was. Odd. So many textures and smells could get overwhelming sometimes. 

Jet snorted, brushing hair out of his eyes and finally pushing up his glasses all with one smooth motion. They continued silently then, Mercury eating her food slowly. Jet had already long since finished his and had gone to reading the newspaper, (A habit he’d picked he’d picked up from his father,) eyes slowly becoming less bleary. When Mercury was done she pushed her bowl and plate away from her. Jet glanced up to her. 

“Any interesting news…?” She asked, not particularly wanting to know.

“Not really. There’s an animal adoption fair happening soon. Was thinking maybe we could volunteer for that.”

“Ah. That sounds. Nice.” 

Jet frowned at her tone. “Is something wrong?” 

She shook her head firmly, “No, no. I just feel…” she paused, running a hand through her hair; it was still surprising not to feel crystal texture, “I just feel. _Different_.” 

Jet tipped his head to the side, “Different?” 

“Yes. Like I’ve Changed and yet. Stayed the Same.” She leaned across the table, “Have you noticed anything Different about me?”

The User cleared his throat and turned slightly away from her, “...Sorta. I guess. You might not like it though.”

Mercury narrowed her eyes, “ _Jet._ ”

He squirmed under her gaze, “Alright, alright. I’ve noticed...noticed that it’s just...you…”

“Jet I will smack you.” 

“Fine. Sorry, sorry. I just- You’ve...gained some weight.” 

Mercury blinked. She was vaguely familiar with the concept. The way Users’ bodies could change. Programs’ body types always stayed the same unless given a specific update or simply changed their render themselves. 

“It’s not- Not a lot- I don’t- You still- Look. Fine- I-” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mercury asked genuinely.

Jet was stuttering over his words; trying to spare her feelings for some reason. She could literally see the gears turning behind Jet’s eyes. 

“I-I don’t know. It’s usually viewed as a negative thing.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t- actually. Don’t actually know.”

“But Users bodies are supposed to do this. It’s natural. I figured Users viewed it as...beautiful.”

Jet blinked several times and then swallowed before a small smile crossed his face. “That’s a. Really... _nice way_ to look at it. Unfortunately a lot of people don’t look at it like that.” 

Mercury hummed lightly in response, “Well maybe they should.”

* * *

  
  


The bathroom door shut softly behind her, clothes folded in her arms. Somehow she hadn’t noticed it. Not really. She still felt like herself and the fact that a majority of her clothes here were stolen from Jet’s closet (They were comfortable!) probably hadn't helped.

Now, standing in front of the mirror, she could see it. And. It looked good on her. She glanced to her middle; what was once more flat now had curves. Familiar and Unfamiliar all at once. She pulled off her shirt- her blue-tinted skin matching the bathroom around her. It was odd how she hadn’t noticed the stretch marks that now patterned her middle- an odd reddish-blue color no doubt resulting from her skin tint. 

The User world was _so much_ that this had simply slipped under her nose. And this might as well have been User’s versions of circuits, they seemed similar enough. They were just as beautiful, afterall. 

She shook her head after a moment; there were things to do today, she could contemplate them later. She finished getting dressed, finishing off by adding just a touch of Jet’s hair gel to get some of that spikiness she was familiar with back. She sighed in contentment taking a step back to get a better look at herself.

She _did_ look good. Really Good. The way her body looked now...It Fit. She smiled, arms coming in to herself-hugging herself. Softer than she used to be. Not better- not worse- Just Her. 

“Mercury?” She jumped at the knock at the door, “You ready? We have to be at ENCOM by 10.” 

She opened the door, smiling slyly.

“My clothes- again?” 

“They’re comfortable.” 

“And worn out. Seriously- Next time we go shopping we’ll have to find something that’s comfortable _and_ looks reasonable.”

“Mmm.”

“I’m serious!”

“Of course. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> felt kinda weird since i didn't use any descriptive words,,, but most of them are viewed negatively and like idk. i just. la;ksdjf i tried my best to capture the feelings i get occasionally of feeling Confident.


End file.
